


Tears of an archangel

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel ends up getting hurt while on a hunt with the boys it's not fatal but it is painful and even Gabriel's usual pride can't hold back the tears this time and Sam's right there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of an archangel

Sam had become quite attached to the archangel Gabriel since he’d joined team free will after faking his death to Lucifer. Gabriel went with them on quite a few hunts with them now but this particular hunt had gone wrong Gabriel had ended up on the receiving end of the werewolf they’d tracked to this forest. Sam was now watching as the werewolf lunged at Gabriel who slashed at it with his angel blade but the werewolf was too swift dodging then grabbing Gabriel’s wrist breaking his grip on his blade. Suddenly the werewolf bit down hard on the air behind Gabriel making him cry out in pain. Sam knew immediately what had happened but Dean was confused until Gabriel winced then his wings manifested out behind him one still firmly stuffed in the werewolf’s mouth. 

“Gabriel!” Sam cried out as he grabbed the silver knife off the ground he’d lost earlier. With a running start Sam lunged forward sliding across the floor on his back as he stabbed the werewolf in the leg forcing it to release Gabriel who fell to the floor in agony. Once Gabriel was free and clear Dean took a shot at it hitting it square in the heart killing it. 

Sam stood up, rushing to Gabriel’s side as he lay on the ground his one wing badly damaged from the werewolf’s bite. Sam knelt beside him while Dean rushed over to join them; Sam helped Gabriel up holding on to him for stability as the archangel winced at every little movement he held his other wings in an arched formation behind his back but the one damaged wing hung to his side shuttering as blood dripped down to the tips. 

“Gabriel! Gabriel!” Dean shouted as he ran up to Sam and the archangel 

“Stop shouting Dean-O, it’s not a big deal,” Gabriel told him trying to hide his pain

“That’s a load of crap! We have to get you back to the motel room” Dean called Gabriel out on it he was full of crap as hard as he was trying to keep a stiff upper lip Sam could tell that he was actually ready to lose it at any minute. 

Sam helped get Gabriel to the Impala, which wasn’t easy considering the six wings sprouting from his back. Once they got back to the motel room Sam told Dean to go get himself a girl or two for the night else where this confused Dean but he wasn’t going to argue especially since Sam usually complained about his fraternizing instead of encouraging it. After Dean left Sam went over to Gabriel who was sitting on the edge of the second bed with his back towards the door his wings drooping to either side of him while the injured one was splayed out beside him. Sam approached Gabriel and noticed his body was shaking, he was hunched forwards with his hands resting on his knees as Sam came around it became clear what was going on. 

Gabriel was crying! Gabriel had been barley able to keep it together till Dean left the room before the tears started streaming down his face from the pain. Sam swiftly dropped to his knees cupping Gabriel’s face in his hands as he pushed a stray strand of hair from Gabriel’s face the archangel opened his eyes to look at Sam. This wasn’t the first time Sam had seen the all mighty archangel shed tears, he’d learned early on that Gabriel was a lot more sensitive then anyone knew despite the hard core appearance he usually sported. Sam planted a soft kiss to Gabriel’s forehead then walked to the washroom to get a couple damp towels when he returned Gabriel hadn’t really moved but he was trying desperately to swallow his pain, to stop the tears still falling down his face. 

“Hey, it’s alright” Sam said softly as he patted the towel gently against Gabriel’s face 

“No, it’s not! I’m an archangel!” Gabriel whimpered out 

“So? What archangel’s can’t cry?” Sam asked a little sarcastically as he wiped Gabriel’s eyes 

“No, they’re supposed to be strong and magnificent! Not weak” Gabriel whimpered again closing his eyes and bowing his head. 

“You know crying doesn’t mean your weak” Sam pointed out placing another kiss to Gabriel’s forehead

“It doesn’t?” Gabriel asked truly confused 

“No, your in pain of course your eyes are going to water” Sam smiled warmly at Gabriel trying to cheer him up. 

“I suppose that’s true” Gabriel agreed finally as Sam moved over to his damaged wing

Gabriel winced as Sam gently placed his hand above the bite wound, luckily the wing wasn’t broken but the bite was still pretty deep. Sam grabbed the second towel he brought out and started cleaning the wound when he got to the worst parts Gabriel started to shake as the pain grew more intense it broke Sam’s heart to see Gabriel so distressed but he knew it had to be done. After he finished cleaning the wound Sam picked up the needle he’d threaded with dental floss earlier to stitch the deepest parts of the bite wound. As Sam inserted the needle for the first stitch Gabriel let out a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as the tears fell from his eyes once more. Sam didn’t stop though he knew the best thing was to just keep going so he finished as swiftly as possible, it took about 15 minutes for him to fully finish stitching the wounds. Sam cut the thread then grabbed some bandages out of his duffle bag to wrap the injury when he finished Sam moved around so he was kneeling in front of Gabriel again. 

“There I’m finished” Sam stated as he grabbed Gabriel’s head gently pulling him into his chest Gabriel waited a moment then wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist as he nuzzled into Sam. They didn’t say much after that just sat there for a while as the pain eased from Gabriel’s wing enough for him to curl up on the bed with his head on Sam’s lap as he fell asleep. Sam felt very privileged cause Gabriel around anyone else would never have let them see him cry but he was never afraid to shed tears in front of Sam.


End file.
